Yamato Nadeshiko Yukiko
by junkosakura01
Summary: The famous Amagi Inn became a run-down...And the only one who can save it is Yukiko... But how can she if she's not well-trained? Here enters our four boys. Will they be able to succeed? Not interwined with the said anime. -I will update next year-


**Yamato Nadeshiko Yukiko**

**CHAPTER 1**

Located in the northern part in the town of Inaba is the famous tourist spot known as the Amagi Inn. Unfortunately, business seems to be going under, and the staff slowly decreases. The manager's only daughter, Yukiko, isn't fully trained to be the new manager. The inn has closed down for the time being and left Yukiko on her own to train herself. A week later, four males came to the inn. They had luggage with them, and went there for some reasons.

"Hey, are you sure that this is the place?" asked Kanji.

"Yeah, it says so right here…" said Yosuke, "Amagi Inn. Hmm, it's really run-down, huh?"

"It looks old too…and abandoned…" said Teddie. "I've seen the brochures, but I don't think that it ever looked like this."

"Don't tell me you're scared, Teddie?" Yosuke crept from behind.

"N-No, I'm not! It's just giving me the creeps…"

"Well then," said Souji, "if we're going to live here, then we have to make a good impression on the owner."

"Duh," Yosuke answered,

"Hey, do you think the owner's scary?" Teddie asked.

"…I don't know, let's just see alright?" said Yosuke as he rang the doorbell.

No one answered when he rang, all they could hear is the wind whistling, and the leaves rustling in the cool breeze. On his third ring, footsteps were heard, getting louder as it approaches the door. Teddie suddenly hid behind Kanji and tried to scare him.

"_There's a ghost inside…!_" Teddie said in a soft voice.

"WOULD YOU GET AWAY FROM ME? And you can't scare me with that either," Kanji pushed Teddie.

The door then opened and out came Yukiko, who was standing with a messy hair and a flushed face while in her pajamas. "_Mm…_ What do you want…? I'm sorry, but didn't you see the sign? It says that we're temporarily out of business…" she yawned.

"_AAAHHH…!_" the boys screamed, "_S-SADAKOOO...! NO, IT'S A __W-WHITE LADY…!_"

"C'mon," she rubbed her eyes, "what are you boys doing here? _Did you just call me a…_"

Souji stepped forward and faced her, "A-Are you…the owner?"

"No," she replied, "I'm their daughter, Yukiko Amagi."

"Then where is the owner—I mean, your parents?"

"They left me alone here so that I can train better to become a good heir to the inn. I'm not that well-trained yet, and as you can see, business dropped."

"Wait a sec…" Yosuke recovered from the shock, "Amagi? Yukiko Amagi?"

"Yes, why? Do you know me?"

"Oh man, are we guys lucky!"

"Hm?" Kanji gave him a dumbfounded look.

"We're actually talking to Yukiko Amagi, the most popular and prettiest girl in school! But whoa, I didn't recognize you easily, Yukiko-san."

"…Do I know any of you? I think I do… You're all from Yasogami High, right?"

"Well, yeah!" said Yosuke, "But, uh, you're just too… Well, a bit snobby and is always too busy to even either talk or say hi to us! Oh, uh, sorry 'bout that…"

"Oh, I don't mind, and I'm very sorry," she bowed, "I'm just not used to speaking to others except for Chie and the girls. I hope you understand that."

"We do," smiled Souji, "Ah, we're here because we decided to live here for a while. We have our reasons."

"Is that so? Mother never told me about this… But this inn has closed a month ago, do you still want to?"

"Well, we have the inn's number and called the manager regarding about our stay. We even received a letter for approval," Souji showed her the letter.

"So, uh…" Yosuke tried to look away from Yukiko, "Aren't you gonna let us in or just stand there letting us stare at you in your pajamas…?" All he got for a response was a slap in the face.

"That was really rude, y'know?" Kanji said, "I don't understand much about girls, but I know what they feel in cases like that…"

"That's what you get for being rude to girls, Yosuke!" Teddie smirked.

"I wasn't being rude! GEEZ!"

**Inside the Amagi Inn**

"The halls have been reduced to a dusty state… And obviously, I haven't been cleaning that much… It's really embarrassing for me to let guys like you see this. I hope none of you has any allergies. Um, do you think that I'm…_weird_?"

"Not at all, Yukiko-san, we're just surprised to see you like this," Souji let out a shy laugh.

"Don't worry, Yuki-chan! We're not gonna tell anybody!"

"I'm glad you understand," she smiled, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be going back to sleep now…"

"Wha…?" they all gasped.

_~SLAM~_

"Geez… I didn't know she'd be this sloppy!" Yosuke leaned on the wall. "U-Uh, no offense, Yukiko-san…! _Erm…_ Do you think she heard me…?"

"I guess so…" Kanji peered inside some vacant rooms, "Whoa, check this out! The rooms still looks neat on the inside."

"No wonder it's been run-down," said Teddie as he scraped off dust from the window, "Yuki-chan's not good at housework either, And I think something must have happened here…"

"What makes you say that?" asked Souji.

"I dunno," Teddies hooked his head, "I just have this feeling. Nah, maybe it's just my imagination."

_~RIIING~_

"Yes, hello?" Kanji answered, "Y-Yes, we're already here, M-Mrs. Amagi…!"

"What? Give me that!" Souji swiped the phone, "H-Hello, Mrs. Amagi?"

"Is this Seta-kun, by any chance?"

"Yes, what is it, ma'am?"

"Are the rest of the boys there?"

"Y-Yes," Souji stuttered.

"Good. Listen carefully; I have a favor to ask of you…"

"Ah? Uh, okay."

"You've seen my daughter, Yukiko, right? Well here's my favor: I'd like all of you to turn her into a well-trained heiress to the inn, and as well as being a lady. Teach her all about being a woman, but I expect that NONE of you will _harm_ her. Understood, Seta-kun?"

Souji's eyes widened, "B-But…we can't possibly turn her into that way! We can't—"

Yosuke overheard the conversation and took the phone, "But she's a girl! Shouldn't you ask a _girl_ to do that? We're four boys and Yukiko-san's the only girl among us, I don't think that it's appropriate for us to…"

"I'll let you stay for free, that is, _IF_ you will succeed."

Yosuke dropped the phone after Mrs. Amagi hung up. "How _un_fortunate of us…"

"So, what did she say?" Kanji and Teddie both asked.

"She said… She said that she'll let us stay for free…" "Yahoo!" the rest cheered.

"…_Only if Yukiko-san turns into a well-trained manager… And a lady..._"

"_WHAAAT…?_"

**CHAPTER 1 END**


End file.
